This project continues the longitudinal study of a group of 10-year-old laboratory born and reared rhesus monkeys and their progeny who now live in a 5-acre enclosure at the NIHAC near Poolesville. Although the core goup of adults had been reared without mothers and early in life exhibited predictable behavioral disturbances, their behavior in the new outdoor environment, along with that of their progeny, appears to be indistinguishable from that reported for monkeys living in natural habitats on the Indian subcontinent. Furthermore, measures of individual differences in behavior and social status obtained earlier within a laboratory setting appear to generalize to these monkeys' new outdoor environment. A recent addition to this longitudinal project involves the recording and detailed sound spectographic analysis of these subjects' vocal repertoires, in order to compare them with previously published sonographs obtained from monkeys living in feral environments and with those obtained from monkeys growing up in more physically and socially restricted laboratory environments.